


Hagiography

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Good Life Choices, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: The Disciple is done with forgiveness.
Kudos: 5





	Hagiography

She is three nights out from the last town to offer her shelter when she sees an Imperial patrol passing through the rocks below.

She is hidden well. They might go on their way, if she stays still enough, with no knowledge that she was ever there. She almost lets them. But the one who would have stilled her rage is called the Sufferer now, and he died with a curse, not a blessing.

She falls on them, a shadow – rends limbs, breaks bones, tears hearts as hers was torn. Her enemies are caught in ambush, then dead; the blood is cold on her hands, and those hands are shaking. Tears blind her. She does not think, but only scrawls a symbol, crude, on bare stone in bitter blue: paired manacles, a fire, a ship ascending. The color is wrong. There should be red here too.

“I’ll write your story,” she says, to the rocks and the wind and nothing else. “I won’t let you die.”

It is easy to imagine some reproach in the silence that follows. Easy to imagine something more than absence.

 _Fuck that noise_ , he would have said. _I am dead. Don’t write it like this._


End file.
